Jyuunishi Adventures
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: A FurubaxJCA crossover! The talismans were destroyed, and now Jackie and the gang are off to Japan to find their new vessels! Which happen to be...the Sohmas! What chaos will ensue when Dao Lon Wong finds out? ON HOLD
1. New Vessels

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, which means I don't own Furuba. I don't own "The Jackie Chan Adventures" either.

_SIDE NOTE:_ I got this idea one night when I couldn't sleep...why couldn't I sleep? I was too busy picturing Kagura with heat-beam eyes. Lol, poor Kyon-chan! Well, tis my first Furuba fic, so be honest and tell me what ya think of it. Read on!

"Aiiiiiyaaaa!"

Jackie came running into the vault upon hearing his uncle's cry. "What is it, Uncle? Is someone trying to steal the talismans?"

"Not trying to," Uncle replied, pointing to the inside of the vault. "The talismans are _gone_."

Jade peered around Jackie's pant-leg. "Whoa. Not good."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Uncle swatted Jackie's forehead. "Get to work! Find those talismans! And Tohru!"

Tohru came running into the vault. "Yes, sensei?"

"We must find a locater spell to find the talismans. So hurry!"

Tohru bowed. "Yes, sensei." He ran off to gather the things he needed. Jackie headed for the exit, Jade at his heels.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

A few hours later, Unlce and Tohru had completed the spell. They'd called upon Jackie to tell him their news. Of course, the news he got was not the news he had expected.

"They have been...destroyed?" he scratched his head. "Why would someone steal the talismans to destroy them?"

"The talisman's powers go to their animal, right?" Jade asked. "So that must mean they want...a really super-powered...zoo?"

Uncle shook his head. "The talisman powers have not been transferred to their respective animal this time. If they are destroyed more than once, they do not go to the same place twice. The powers are elsewhere."

"But that means they could be anywhere!" cried Jackie. "How will we be able to find them?"

"Hey, we got all the time in the world," Jade patted her uncle on the shoulder. "After all, all the dark forces have been safely locked up, and..."

At that moment, Captain Black came running in. "Jackie, urgent news. Dao Lon Wong has escaped from prison."

"Um, never mind. Now we're in a hurry," Jade grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Jackie."

"Do not worry," Uncle raised a hand. "I have located the new vessels. And they are all in one place. Should be easy." He pointed to the map that appeared above them. "They are all in Japan."

"Ah, my homeland," Tohru smiled fondly. "It will be nice to return there for a while."

"Then I guess we better get packing," Jade leapt up. "I'll get started."

Jackie grabbed the back of her jacket as she started to leave. "Uncle, Tohru and I will go. You will stay here at Section 13 where it is safe." Jade groaned.

"I will go gather proper ingredients for spells we will need," Uncle stood. "Tohru, come. Jackie, you start packing." He left, Tohru trailing behind.

Jackie stood and went to do as Uncle said. _I wonder what the new vessels will be like..._

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Lunch is ready!" a cheerful young girl entered with bowls of hot miso. Kyo grumbled to himself.

"Dammit, I hate miso..."

"Come on now, Kyo," Shigure picked up a spoon. "Don't complain."

"Yes, we'd all much rather do without it," Yuki muttered to himself.

"What as that, ya damn rat?!"

"Enjoy, everyone," Tohru said happily as everyone dug in, except for Kyo who grumbled to himself before eating anything.

And meanwhile, on a plane, someone was headed their way.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Um...so...what's you think? Think it'll turn out good? Oh, I really hope so...this was such a flimsy idea. Well...please review and give me your thoughts!!


	2. Mysterious Creature

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Furuba or JCA.

_SIDE NOTE:_ I wasn't gonna update anytime soon, but...the critic's review made me feel so very extra-special, I just had to! Read on, minna!!

Jackie sat back in his seat, sighing. He had been up all day listening to Uncle's ranting and demands, and now he was ready for some hard-earned sleep. He had just closed his eyes when he heard something bumping around above him in the luggage cupboard. Too tired to really pay attention, Jackie hit the cupboard, causing whatever it was to grunt in surprise. Then his cell phone rang, and Jackie groaned.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Jackie? It's Captain Black."

"Captain Black?" Jackie groaned again. "Call me back later, I am very tired..."

"Jackie, wait!" the captain insisted. "It's...about your niece."

Jackie became wide awake. "Has something happened to Jade?!"

"Um...well..." There was a nervous pause and a sigh on the other end of the phone. "No, actually...she's disappeared..."

Jackie glanced upwards at the luggage cupboard. "Oh, she has, has she? Thank you Captain Black. I will keep an eye out for her. Good-bye." Jackie hung up the phone, still staring up at the luggage cupboard. "Jade, come out of there."

The luggage cupboard opened and Jade tumbled out onto Jackie's lap. She laughed nervously. "Eh...woops. Wrong flight."

"Jade, I told you to stay at Section 13, where it is _safe_," Jackie said sternly.

"Do I ever listen?" Jade smiled at her uncle, sliding into the seat next to him. "Come on, Jackie!"

"Well, there's no stopping you now, is there?" Jackie sighed. "You can stay, but you must stay out of trouble when we arrive. Understood?"

"But what else am I supposed to do?" Jade asked innocently. Uncle suddenly shouted at Jackie to get him an ingredient. Jackie smiled slyly at his niece, giving her an answer to her question. Jade groaned.

They arrived in Japan not long after they discovered their stowaway. But they weren't the only ones in Japan...

_Elsewhere..._

A small, hooded creature knelt before a black crystal throne. A much larger creature sat out of view on the throne. "Master...the spell was successful."

Black, ghoulish lips curled up in a nasty grin. "Perfect. Now all I need is the vessel that contains the ultimate power..."

"Master, I was not done," the little hooded creature rose slightly, revealing its two glaring red eyes. "The spell was successful...but some humans sensed it and have come here to find the vessels."

"What? What kind of _humans_ could possibly sense the spell?"

"One of them is a Chi wizard, Master," the creature replied. "He wishes to protect the vessels from dark magic."

There was a pause, and then a slight chuckle. "Chi wizard, eh? Very well, then. Keep an eye on those humans, but do nothing to them. Observe them _very_ closely."

"I take it you have a plan, Master?"

"Indeed. Watch the humans carefully. Inform me as soon as you notice anything...interesting," the large creature smirked as it spoke the last word. The hooded thing bowed and scurried off to dispatch its orders.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Shigure opened the door to find an old man standing in his doorway. Behind him was a large Japanese man. Next tot the old man were a young Chinese man and a little girl. He blinked in confusion, first at the two men, then down at the girl. The girl waved lightly.

"Yo, konnichiwa," she said.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Well, what'd you think?? You like?? You like??? Is it good?????? Oh, by the way, the male Tohru will be referred to as "Toru" and the female Tohru will be referred to as she usually is. Well...please review!!


	3. Curses and Powers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JCA or Furuba in any way, shape, or form.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Wahhh!! I'm sorry you guys and gals!!! I didn't mean to make you wait so damn long!!!! I'M SO SORRY!! FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SUCH A NUSAINCE!!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! Ahem, Ritsu moment there. Well, um, thank you everybody for being so patient with me, I know this is annoying. You guys rock. Plz read on!!

Oh, yeah, and as a reminder: Female: Tohru. Male: Toru. Bold italics: English.

"Um...if I'd known we were going to have company I would have, uh, um...made more to eat...I'm sorry..." Tohru stammered on and on. Jade, Uncle, and Jackie all stared at her, unsure of what she was saying. Toru on the other hand, tried to brush it all aside.

"It's quite alright," he told her. "We came unexpectedly, so there was no way you could have prepared for us."

"Oh, um...I see. So...what are you doing here?" Tohru asked politely.

"Yeah, and then get the hell out!" Kyo growled.

"Please, we mean no harm," Toru assured the boy. "We actually came to well...help you."

Jade tugged Toru's sleeve. "**_Yo, Big T, clue us in here. What's everybody saying?_**"

"**_It's nothing, Jade. They simply want to know what is going on._**" Toru assured her.

"**_Understandable. But language barrier is slowing things down,_**" Uncle complained.

"Will ya answer the damn question already?!" Kyo snapped.

"**_Well, I'm not sure what else we can do, sensei,_" **Toru said nervously. "**_I'll just have to translate for now._**" Toru turned back to the rest of the group while Tohru was trying to calm Kyo down. "As I was saying, we came here to help you. Apparently, a very powerful magical force resides here, and we must find it before dark forces decide to use it to their advantage."

"Magical?" Shigure sweat-dropped. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir...there are no magical forces here, I guarantee you..."

Toru blinked in surprise. "Do you...know about them? Please, if you know anything, please tell me! We must find the vessels as soon as possible, or dark forces will—"

"What vessels?" Yuki interrupted. "Do you know about our curse?"

"Oh, nice move, damn rat!" Kyo griped.

"I...think explanations are in order," Shigure said. "Right now."

A couple hours later, explanations had been made and Jade, Uncle and Jackie were no longer in the dark. Uncle had been conjuring up a spell to allow himself Jade and Jackie to speak and understand Japanese while Toru was talking. "**_Will be better if Uncle can explain everything himself,_**" he'd stubbornly told Toru. And he did. He explained everything.

"So, apparently, when these talismans are broken, the powers transfer to different vessels," Tohru muttered to herself. "Do I have it all right?"

Uncle whapped her on the forehead. "Not all right! Talisman powers don't just transfer to different vessels, they transfer to the vessels of their designated sign!"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry!"

"What does this have to do with us?" Kyo demanded.

"We traced the talisman powers here," Jackie explained. "And, according to the locater spell, all the powers reside in this very home."

"Hold on a moment." Yuki looked directly at Uncle. "You said that the talisman powers transfer to vessels of their designated sign. What does that mean? What signs are you talking about?"

"The symbols on the talismans," Uncle began, "are each of the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac." At this being said, there was a long silence.

"Well, this has nothing to do with me," Kyo said finally. "I'm going upstairs...I've had it. I'm tired." He began to head upstairs.

"Hold on, Kyo," Shigure called. He looked at Uncle. "Are you sure it is only twelve? There are no other talismans?"

Uncle hit Shigure on the forehead. "Yes, you imbecile! Twelve animals, twelve talismans! No more than that!"

Shigure rubbed his head and scooted farther back, trying to avoid being hit again. "Yes, yes, but you see...our curse involves...thirteen animals."

"The cat!" Toru said suddenly. "But...that's just an old story."

"Yes, but it is no fictional tale here." Shigure sighed. Kyo, sensing that this was going to include him, sat down on the step. "You see...we of the Sohma family are cursed. Whenever we are hugged by a person of our opposite gender, we transform into one of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Kyo here is our resident cat."

"The outcast of the zodiac..." Toru said quietly.

"Story of my life," Kyo said darkly. "Can I go, or am I gonna have to hear more of this crap?" Without waiting for an answer, the neko stormed upstairs. Tohru bit her lip.

"Oh, poor Kyo...I'll go see if he's okay." She ran up after him.

"This is all very interesting to know about," Jackie said politely, "but we still need to find out where the powers of the talismans reside."

"Ch. Even I can figure that out," said Jade. "We just figure out who turns into what when they get hugged. Duh."

"Jade is right." Uncle nodded. "It would be quite helpful if you could tell us."

"Um...well, alright." Shigure held out his hand. "I'm Shigure Sohma. Resident dog of the Sohmas."

Toru politely shook his hand as Uncle nodded observantly. "Hmm. Immortality."

"I'm immortal?! One moment, please!" Shigure stood up and ran to the kitchen. A few seconds later, a loud cry of pain was heard, followed by, "I'm not dead!"

Yuki shook his head, "Idiot." He looked at the rest. "I'm Yuki Sohma. The rat."

"Motion to the motionless," Uncle said without hesitation.

"Better let me test that," Jade said seriously. She pulled a Super Moose out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Yuki. Sure enough, the moose started flying around. "Alright!"

"Dah-dah-dah-dah! Super Moose!" cried the moose.

"There's a talking stuffed animal in the living room..." Yuki said dazedly.

"Any others?" Unlce asked expectantly.

"Not here," Shigure replied, finally coming out from the kitchen. "But yes, there are more. Would you care to tell us the rest of the powers?"

"Of course." Toru bowed. "Astral projection is the sheep's power—"

"Hiro," noted Yuki.

"—the tiger's is yin and yang balance—"

"Kisa," said Shigure.

"—the rabbit's, speed—"

"Oh dear, a speedy Momiji..." Yuki sighed.

"—combustion is the dragon—"

"Oh my, think of the repairs if Hatori gets angry..." Shigure said amusedly.

"—the horse is the healer—"

"Rin," Yuki noted.

"—levitation for the rooster—"

"A floating Kureno...hmm...imagine that..." Shigure said wistfully.

"—invisibility for the snake—"

"Oh no! Ayame could come at any moment and we wouldn't even know! I need to lock the doors!" Yuki rushed to Ayame-proof the house.

"—the ox is strength—"

"Let's hope Haru doesn't go black for a while..." Shigure muttered.

"—transformation for the monkey, and heat-beam eyes for the pig," Toru finished. "That's it."

"What did you say?!" Kyo was down the stairs in an instant, having heard the comment about the pig. "What did you say the pig had?! What is it?!"

"Um...heat-beam eyes..." Toru repeated uncertainly.

Kyo let go of Toru. A rumbling sound began to come nearer and nearer. There was a familiar cry of, "KYYYYYOOOOOO-KUUUUUN!"

"She's here..." Kyo gulped. A beam of heat burst through the doors, and, as usual, Kyo began running for his life. Only now he was also trying to avoid being burned to a crisp by the pig's power.

"Ah, yes," Shigure said brightly. "That, if you haven't guessed is the pig...Kagura Sohma."

_SIDE NOTE:_ Um...I'm sorry if this was kind of bizarre and awkward...but at least it's a lot longer, right??? Oh well. I'm tired, but I'm updating. I hope you guys like it.


	4. Akito's Pissed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba or fruit for that matter. I'm hungry!!!!!!

_SIDE NOTE:_ Chappie four of The Jyuunishi Adventures!! Excitingness, ne? Well…last time, Kagura was chasing Kyo around with her heat-beam eyes…and now we're gonna skip ahead so Uncle-chan can give explanation to all the Sohmas. Let me warn you right away that there is a HUUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEEE spoiler here. If there are Akito fangirls, I apologize, but Akito is a girl. It's in the manga, but not in the anime, cuz the animators didn't read volume 14. Lol. I'll just say that everybody knows this already, cuz now I just can't call Akito a guy…you know? Anywho… read on!!

The Jyuunishi (all except for Kyo) were gathered in the main house along with their three strange visitors. Uncle, Toru, Jade, and Jackie were about to explain to each and every member of the zodiac just what was going on. And Akito was very impatient about the whole matter. She ((A/N: Urk, that sounds WEIRD)) tapped her fingers irritably on the wood floor, gazing coldly at her visitors. As soon as the door closed behind the last Jyuunishi, she awkwardly sat up and held herself steady with a weak hand.

"What is it that you've come here for? Be quick about it. I have little patience."

"Best be patient," scolded Uncle. "Or explanation will take slower."

"Talk fast old man, and don't lecture me," Akito snapped.

"Sensei, let us not waste time arguing," Toru insisted. Uncle frowned darkly at this young girl who had the nerve to be so rude, but let it go.

"Very well. As we have already explained to some family members, we are searching for the powers of twelve talismans." Uncle paused to look around the room. "We traced them here, to all of you. And your ancient curse certainly connects to the powers of these talismans. For, you see, the talismans are marked with animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Animals that you are cursed to bear the souls of."

"So?" Akito asked in a bored fashion.

"So…" Uncle began, stretching out the word. "So dark forces are coming to steal these magical powers from you! That is why we have come here to keep you sheltered from these dark forces and prevent them from obtaining the powers of the talismans, and using them to cause destruction."

"This sounds like something out of an old kung-fu movie," Hiro muttered.

"But it is very real," Jackie said gravely.

Akito scoffed. "And what exactly makes you think we're going to believe this?"

"Akito, with all due respect, it is true," Shigure said calmly and kindly. "They tell me the dog's power is immortality…and I've seen it to be true."

"Fine, so they have magical powers." Akito rolled her eyes, but still looked quite frustrated. "But what proof do you have that these so-called dark forces are after us?"

"Ch. Think she'd believe it after all the other stuff we've said," Jade muttered wryly. Akito flashed a glare, but chose to ignore Jade's comment. Instead, she searched the rest of the group with her eyes, trying to figure out for herself if they were lying or not. Uncle finally broke the silence.

"Better safe than sorry," he said. It was clear that Akito was not pleased with that answer. She resumed her impatient drumming on the floor.

"Fine," she finally spat. "Watch us, if you must…but once this whole thing is over, you have to leave immediately. You don't know how highly unusual this is for us." She glared at the people around the room. "Now everyone get out."

And that was that. At Akito's demand, everyone (with the exception of Kureno) left. Jade stuck her tongue out at the sickly head of house before she left.

"She needs to learn some manners."

"And respect for elders," added Uncle.

Kureno's voice interrupted them. The tall man stood in the doorway, leaning against its frame. "Please don't judge her so quickly…she's had a lot in life to go through, and has faced more problems than any other girl her age."

"She seems so frail," Toru interjected. "Has she been ill very long?"

"She's not the healthiest of people," Kureno replied. "In fact, she's been sick her whole life. And, as the head of the Sohma house, she carries the brunt of the curse. She is fated to die as soon as she reaches her 21st birthday. And on top of that, before now it was demanded that she be raised male. So please, do not be so harsh."

"I stand by what I said before," Uncle said haughtily. "And I will not change that view, cursed or not."

"Very well, then. If you'll excuse me." Kureno gave a slight bow of the head before entering the main house once again.

"That's gotta stink," Jade said quietly.

"The poor girl," Toru said. "Sensei, don't you think you were a bit too harsh?" Uncle gave him a look and Toru quieted. As soon as the reached the main house gate, Kyo leapt off the roof. He stared at everyone for a long moment.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Akito was rather hesitant, but she agreed to the terms in the end," replied Hatori.

"Great," Kyo said flatly. "So we're gonna have complete strangers taking up rooms in the house for who-knows-how-long."

"Don't complain, baka neko," Yuki said, passing by the other boy.

"I wasn't talking to you, damn rat! Hey, come back here! You wanna say that to my face?!" He chased after Yuki.

"Don't pay any attention to Kyo," Shigure said politely. "You are all quite welcome to rooms in my house for as long as you need them. As you say, better safe than sorry."

"Uncle will require access to all herbs and supplies as well," added Uncle. "If I am to create a proper barrier for everyone here, I will need them."

"Yes, whatever you need," Shigure agreed.

"Thanks a lot," Jade said cheerfully. "And I promise I'll do whatever I can to stop all evils that threaten you—"

"You will stay out of the way," Jackie interrupted. "And be _safe_."

"Jaaaa-aaackieeee!" Jade whined.

"Jackie is right," Uncle agreed. "You help Uncle and Toru research for spells!"

"But…um…I don't know anything about spells…um…uh…not that Idon't want to help…" Tohru stammered.

"Not you, _apprentice Toru_!" Uncle cried. Tohru shut up. "Now, what Uncle needs is sleep. Will be very busy doing research tomorrow."

"I should need some sleep as well," Jackie yawned as he said this. "After all, I may need to some dark forces very soon."

"And that is why you _must not_ sleep," Uncle corrected him. "You must keep guard over this family. Dark forces could attack at any moment!"

"But Uncle…"

"No buts, Jackie. Good-night."

Jackie sighed. He just knew this was going to be a long night. He wearily placed himself at the front just as Shigure popped in.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!" he called cheerfully. "Good-night!" And he scampered off gaily.

_SIDE NOTE:_ ((looks up)) Wooooowwwww….looooong chappie…never expected that…well…me's comin' down with a cold, so that should mean I'll have more free time to update. --' ((sigh)) It's a good and bad thing…oh well. Oh yeah, and please look out for my new fics coming out sometime this month!! It's an Inuyasha fic and it's called, _The Arrogance of Tokijin_. That one'll be comin' a lot sooner than the other three I'm planning on posting, cuz I've got a whole beginning worked out. Well, till then… Tootles!!


	5. We Shall Prevail'

**Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Fruits Basket or JCA, but life would be so much happier if I did. At least it would for me. Anyway, I'm now updating every single fic I've written; 'cept for the one-shots and completed ones. That's gonna take all night! But, I'll do it for the people who love my stories. Read on!**

Jackie awoke the next morning to a whack on the head and Uncle shouting, "Uncle told you, _you cannot sleep_!" Jackie was too tired to say anything really significant, so he just meandered over to the table. Tohru was actually happy about having more people to cook for, and she served everyone with a smile twice as big as what it usually was. Jackie managed to wake up a little more after that.

"This is delicious!" Jade said, gobbling down everything with the fervor of a whole pack of wolves. "I've never tasted anything so totally delicious in my entire life!"

"I'm glad you like it," Tohru said sweetly. "Everyone eat as much as you like. I made plenty."

"Damn it, who slipped leeks in mine!" Kyo growled, immediately turning on the rat. "It was you, wasn't it, you damn rat! Come on, 'fess up! I know it was you!" Hardly even the start of a day and already Kyo had leapt up from his place and tried to start a fight.

"Shut up, baka neko, I'm eating," Yuki said calmly. Tohru started to spaz and soon Kyo calmed down, just to get her to stop babbling. Ah, if only she knew what a true weapon that was.

Anyway, it was usual routine, except with more people. Shigure was as annoying as ever, and Kyo was still irritable, and Yuki was still pushing every single one of his buttons without even trying. However, something _very_ out of the ordinary was happening somewhere in the mountains. Dao Lon Wong was preparing to take the zodiac powers for himself once again.

"All in one place…the cursed family of Sohma," Dao Lon Wong grinned, and his one yellow eye gleamed. "I will need minions to help me retrieve these powers…but they can't be any _ordinary_ minions. This must be taken slowly. No doubt Chan will be protecting this family, so I must be careful." He tightened his grip on his staff as his eyes roved about. He knew someone close to the family would be perfect for his plan, but how to obtain that person? He'd need a mind-control spell, he knew that much…but how to get close enough…?

He looked around behind him, but the sound of a bell made him turn again. He gazed off into space for a moment in that direction, but then he grinned. He would enter the school…

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"This new student…has very strange electrical signals…" Hana murmured. She was looking at a young boy with silver hair, a thin face, long legs, and very unusually-colored eyes. One of them was yellow, and the other was green.

"What did you say, Hana?" Uou asked. Hana said nothing, just stared in the new student's direction.

"Arisa…" she said quietly. "Let's not go near that boy…"

"Hmm?" Uou looked up at the strange boy. "Yeah…he does look kinda creepy. Let's go…" The two shuffled off.

His disguise was perfect. No one suspected that he was a dark wizard trying to steal ancient powers…he was just the weirdo new kid. _Now…_ he thought. _I must search for my minions…_

For most of the day, his search was unsuccessful. He found none close enough, no one that could really get to that family. He knew they were a very secluded family. In fact, he knew much about the Sohmas; how much I cannot go into detail just yet. But he knew getting to them would _not_ be easy.

He was about to give up when he saw them…The Prince Yuki Fan Club. They were powerful. They were determined. And they managed to part a crowd, separating themselves and Yuki with everyone else. They weren't as close as Dao Lon Wong would have hoped, but they were certainly powerful enough.

_They will do…for now._ He thought. He found out all he could about the fan club. He learned when their meetings were. To his astounding luck, one meeting was that day. He decided he would infiltrate the meeting and make them all his minions. _It's perfect._

After school, when all the doors were closed, except for one, Dao Lon Wong entered the fan club room and listened in.

"Remember the club motto," the president was saying. "'We shall prevail!'"

_That is exactly the motto I need…_ He entered. "Excuse me, ladies…is this the Prince Yuki Fan Club?"

Sternly, the president placed a hand on her hip and faced the imposing boy. "Yes, it is. What do you want?"

"I know of a way to give you Yuki…all to yourselves," he lied. "You just need to do exactly as I say."

The girls were evidently excited, but still skeptical. The president said, "Why should we believe you?"

"There is a powerful spell over Yuki," the dark wizard replied. "And _I_ know how to break it." The girls couldn't take it. They all squealed. The president smiled and stepped over to the dark wizard.

"My name is Motoko Minagawa," she said, shaking his hand. "We would be glad to assist you. Your name…?"

"Not important." Dao Lon Wong grinned. "All you need to remember…" He pulled out his staff, "…is your motto. And that I am your master." His staff glowed, and in that instant, all the girls were under his control. "Good. Now girls, what is the motto we need to remember?"

"We shall prevail," droned the fan club girls.

Dao Lon Wong grinned. "Excellent."

**Well, that was the dumbest thing I've ever written…pfft. Oh well. It's better than some, right? I hope you all liked it. I don't know where the whole, 'controlling the yuki fan girls' thing came from. Oh well. Plz review!**


End file.
